This invention relates generally to large kites, and more particularly concerns kites providing a large display area.
Kites that have been used for advertising are usually of moderate size and used with only moderate success. To be effectively used for advertising purposes, a kite must be large enough to be visible at long distances. Such kites might for example be in the range of sixty by one hundred feet. As the size of the kite increases, so will the drag induced. Large kites in this category are difficult to handle when aloft. The many harness lines needed by these rigidly constructed kites adds to their control problems. More than (50) fifty people may be required to anchor one of these large kites. They are not easily stored. Since many of these kites have rigid support across their large area, they frequently will be destroyed after usage to eliminate storage inconvenience. Another difficulty plaguing large kites is their weight. Some of them weigh almost half a ton. The rigid supports needed to span their length and width are very heavy, even using light, space-age materials. In some kites in which no spars or rigid support are used, two spaced layers of material are needed to contain air rammed into the front of the kite. This rammed air will inflate the kite with added drag to form an airfoil shape. Rigid supports add considerably to the cost of manufacturing a kite. If two surfaces are used, the cost and the difficulty of manufacture may be doubled.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an economical large kite that can display advertising, logos or designs.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a large kite with very little lift surface or induced drag so as to enhance the safety and handling characteristics of the kite.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a large kite which is easily and compactly stored.
A correlated object of the present invention is to provide a large kite having rigid supports in the leading edge only and one layer of material.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a relatively lightweight large kite.